Your Heart
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /Im not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ /Tenain X Thirteen/ /Complete/ “I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you an me. Its like a book elegantly bound, but, in a language that you cant read…”


_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound, but in a language that you can't read - just yet_

Angels where such beautiful things. Such gorgeous, breath taking beauty that just radiated off them; it was magnificent. It was all he ever wanted. All he ever needed and desired.

He was a demon, a shameful creature with many disgusting qualities. This lad was only ten years old, and yet, he was already ready for death. This demon did not look forward to his eternal life…he did not look forward to the next day, or even to the next hour; why would he? Each new day, brought about new pain, each new hour, brought about a new sorrow.

His mother was all he had left. His mother, and his half brother, Leviathan. His brother was okay…but his mother…was a wrenched creature. The young demon hated her, for all that she did to him.

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

His mother would always sell his small, child like body off to other people, other creatures and demons…she would take his appearance, and compare it to his fathers, and then do the same to him in her drunken state.

It hurt worse each time, the betrayal, the humiliation…the shame and disgust that came with it all. The little demon child, only having been ten years old, already knew more about this twisted world then he ever wanted to. His eyes where cold, his stare, harsh…he never smiled, it was always a fake show for his mother, his brother…

But, never for the many men his mother brought home. He never smiled for them. All he did, was what he was told…and all that was, was to behave, and take it like a 'man'. A man wouldn't have bent to anyone's will…not like this…

_There are days when outside your window, I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
And I long for this mirrored perspective, when we'll be lovers, lovers at last_

All the demon wanted, was a angel. Someone to love him, unconditionally, someone beautiful, someone radiant, someone to even out his disgusting features, and make him pure as well.

He wanted safety, security, he wanted to be someone worth while. His troubled mind, was lost in a sea of hopes and dreams that never came true. He was not fit to own a angel of his very own…no angel in their right mind, would have anything to do with him.

But, that didn't mean that this young demon, wouldn't hope and plea with the God that he very much so believed in, to grant him just that one thing. No, he wasn't angry at God, it wasn't God that did all these terrible things to him…Tenain was a demon, in his mind, he got all that he deserved. He just hoped, that God would show some mercy…just this once…

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

God hadn't answered his prayers yet, but the boy didn't mind. No, the man didn't mind. He had grown up, and had killed hiss mother, and disowned his brother…he hadn't given up yet…he still desired an Angel.

He wanted something beautiful…something pure…and eventually, he had got his hands on one. An Archangel, more fair and more willful then anyone he had ever known…she seemed to hate him. The lad didn't understand it. Despite all that he did, she had denied his pleas and declarations of affection.

Rejection was heavy in his heart, and he started lashing out at her, becoming abusive, like his mother before him. With each time, he lost a little of himself in her, he was sickened by his own actions, and yet, had no control over himself.

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas  
I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily_

It hurt, and it was painful… It hurt worse each time, the betrayal, the humiliation…the shame and disgust that came with it all. He could barely look at himself in the mirror, without feeling some pitiful shame or guilt in all that he did to the one he so held dear…the one he worshiped and obsessed over.

He wouldn't live without his angel, he couldn't even think right without her…and yet, he was slowly breaking her, slowly turning this pure, beautiful creature into something far worse.

She cried out for him in her sleep, she cried out in her wake…he would come to her rescue, only to harm her again. He would hold her, plead with her to stop resisting him, and just…love him back…everything would be alright…everything would be fine…she refused him still, and it hurt.

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

I love you, I love you…no matter how many times he said it, she would look away, she would look away from him and pretend she was someplace far, far away. The demon, he couldn't take it much longer.

He loved her so much, he woke up each morning, and dealt with all his self-inflicted injuries, his pain and the devastation of rejection by the one thing he had ever asked for…all for her, his beautiful, ugly angel. He was at the end of his ropes, and, so was she…he could feel it.

She, had killed him, finally, did he feel the cold sting of death. Upon the ground, the blood painted flooring, he had called out for her, and she, for once…had come to him. "Im sorry, Im sorry…" He whispered to her, and she broke down at his form, crying and telling him she loved him too. He just smiled…

His angel, his possession, his obsession…he felt her tears staining his cheeks as she cried over him, not regretting what she had done. She did not regret it, but, he knew she didn't want it. His angel…his angel…he was so blind…

_I will possess your heart_


End file.
